


Takeout and Anime

by cockabeetle



Series: Owari Magica [49]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/F, gossipy girlfriends, takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Ana's day ended pretty okay, all things considered!(Takes place directly after Beach Brawl)
Relationships: Mariana Guerrero-Suarez/Vanessa Verlac
Series: Owari Magica [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Takeout and Anime

**Author's Note:**

> POINTS  
> Total: 2817  
> Beetle/Ana: 1268 words at 619 +600 +50= 1269pts  
> Furu/Vanessa: 1549 words at 775 +750 = 1525pts

Ana, covered in sand from the knees down, tired and a lil woozy from being at low health for a while, muttering about math.

Nessa, freakin' tripping over herself at the sight of Ana.  
"Ohmigod, Ana!? What happened!? Are you okay? Who did this"?! she gets up and rushed over to her, ready to heal her up.

Ana, yawning.  
"What? I'm fine, s'just Percitititititito. He needed tutoring, and to have his ass kicked."

"Y...You got a bloody nose from tutoring Percy"!? Vanessa summarises, positive she misheard her...her girlfriend. God that word still made her heart flutter, or it would if it wasn't samba dancing at the sight of her looking like she just got mugged.

"Took him on a walk, sparred him on the beach for like two hours, walked him home and got roped into giving him tutoring in English and Science." Ana rubbed her face a little.  
"I'm not still bleeding, am I?"

Vanessa took Ana's face in her hands and gingelly rubbed at the dry red crust that had formed at her nostrils, the other gently rubbing and prodding for any other injuries.  
"No, nothing serious" her brow was furrowed, of course every other time someone sparred in the Sanctuary, she or Vondila was there to clean them up afterwards, she guessed with Vondila out of commission nobody could've helped them.  
"I guess I saw you looking hurt and thought the worst, Sweetie" she sighed, relaxing, if only slightly.

Ana leaned up to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.  
"Should have remembered you're a worrywart, I'd have texted you before I got home." She looped her arms around Vanessa's neck, and smiled a little softer.  
"I think Percy and I sparred a little wrong; I knew if I had him do it without doing damage we'd just make him more frustrated, but... when I hit him too hard near the end... it did freak me out. I forget, sometimes, that I can really hurt someone with the sorts of moves I can do. If he hadn't had his shield up, I could have given him a scar today..."

Vanessa returned the embrace and went to stroke her long hair, only for her hand to connect with Ana's back instead, and rubbed small comforting circles there instead.  
"At least you didn't, right? I don't think his mum would be so quick to get you to tutor him if you had shot a hole through him. I guess it is hard to control a gun over a sword" She mused, a cutlass lended itself a blunt edge she could fight with, but a gun was a gun, no matter what.

"I... I could have blunted my bullets, like that practice battle, with Von, before everyone else showed up. But... it wouldn't have helped Percy, if we'd done it that way. He wanted to hurt, and be hurt, and... I could give him that." Ana leaned her face into Vanessa's shoulder, hugging her a little tighter.  
"I forgot, in the middle of him taunting me, that he was my friend, and I didn't want to see him hurt. I... I could have really..."

Vanessa rocked Ana, just slightly, still holding her close and trying to calm her down.  
"You controlled yourself, you stopped it before you crossed a line. These things happen, that's why we're supposed to practice" Vanessa noted, thoughts and scissors and medical textbooks flitting through her mind along with the last time the group had sparred.  
"Are you both feeling better now"? She asked, worried about Percy seeming to want to be hurt.

"Yeah. We... we talked, after. He and I... we never got on the same page, before. But I think, now, that we finally are. He's doing better, and I am, and I think... I think we might be seeing him more often, too. He's finally starting to really... wanna stick around, with the group, now." She glanced away,  
"But something's weird with Lu, so I... might need to talk to Mamá about it."

Percy had said something like that when they had talked too, although Vanessa had attributed it more to what little she knew of the siblings' mother's bad attitude than anything on Luis' end, she didn't want Ana to deal with her mother.  
"If you're sure" Nessa said between pursed lips "I'll be here if you need me, Sweetie" she added.

"Mamá's probably quarantined him again because he sneezed, or something else harmless, and I wanna make sure that's it and not something else. Lu's getting to old to be stuck in the house for a while, she should really learn to calm down." Ana huffed, and rocked to the side a bit, gently pulling Ness into a vague sort of dance.  
"What've you been up to, Adelititita?"

Nessa spun with Ana, her face creasing into a smile at the movement before glancing at the boxes lining the walls outside their rooms.  
"Just, fighting my own battles" she sighed, with the post office. And her mother, it seems, now suddenly want's to make a fuss about cleaning Nanii's room. Not that Nessa expected her to actually show up over it. But still, she decided to give Ana a short version instead;  
"Can you believe how much it costs to send stuff from here to Deli"?

"Halfway across the world? I'd never imagine it'd cost much at all." Ana giggled, spinning out for a twirl and then pulling herself back against Nessa with a sigh.  
"It must be so frustrating, trying to get things to cooperate..."

"I've herded cat's with better luck" Vanessa sighed, breathing Ana in before adding"A catwalk with actual cats, went about as well as you'd expect" at the feel of Ana's curious eyes on her.

Ana snorted.  
"Do you think I could help the process any? Two heads have gotta be better than one, right?"

Not unless you can get my mum to calm her tits, Nessa thought to herself.  
"Not unless you can get the post office to half their prices of shipping an ornate elephant nightstand" she said aloud, pressing her lips to Ana's forehead in concentration.

Ana huffed.  
"Alas. My powers of persuasion only go so far." She giggled a little, and peaked up at Vanessa through her bangs.  
"Since you've hit a bit of a wall, wanna order take out and watch something for a bit? Just veg out?"

"Please" Nessa whined, dinners and vegging out with Ana was always wonderful, having someone to talk to and laugh with, when you're home alone and vegging out, you're clinically depressed.  
"But first" Nessa pushed Ana at arms length.  
"You gotta clean yourself up, you're treading sand all over the living room and I have no idea how to work the hoover to fix that" she smiled as she reached for the phone and takeout menu's.

Ana giggled.  
"Right! I'm gonna take a shower; even with being transformed for most of my time on the beach, I have sand everywhere" She blows Ness a kiss, and flounces off to the bathroom to get clean. She'll worry about clothes once the sand has been dealt with.

Nessa watches Ana leave before pawing through the menu's in the kitchen drawers. Always in the mood for Chinese, Turkish is always nice--and healthier too--Korean BBQ was a great call last time, Indian....will never be as good as Nanii's food and found itself in the trash. Been a while since she had Italian. Part of her pondered if she should cut down on the fast food, having never accumulated this many menu's before becoming a Magical Girl. But, knowing the truth, it seemed ridiculous to worry about things like her waistband or health...

Mariana takes, at most, about fifteen minutes to get the sand off in the shower. Before she'd cut her hair, even when it'd been cut to the length of her back instead of her knees, it would have definitely taken her nearly twice as long to get the rest of her clean. She can't think of a single reason to regret chopping it all off, except for when Nessa reaches for the length and comes up missing. But... that's alright.  
She'd found herself missing Nessa's hair when it'd first gone missing, and they all adjusted to that fine. This would be no different.

She kinda hoped they ended up getting Chinese, she's been craving fried rice and egg rolls.

Knocking on the door, Vanessa called through;  
"Did you have anything in mind, Sweetie"?

"...how do you feel about Chinese?"Ana scrubbed her legs quickly, shutting off the water and stepping out to grab a towel.  
"I've been really wanting egg rolls."

Nessa made a note to order egg rolls.  
"I could go for Chinese, sure. Just let me know what you want while I get the cash together" she left the door and rifled through her purse, making a mental checklist of what she normally gets.

Ana hummed, shaking her head to fling off the excess water, and wrapping the towel around her shoulders so she could make a beeline for her room and her clean clothes.  
"Sweet and Sour Chicken? And maybe some Crab Rangoon?"  
She was hungry, what can she say?

Vanessa nodded, punching in the number and making her order. Her eyes flicked to Ana leaving the bathroom and she had to sit down before making the order. There were both perks and problems with moving in with your girlfriend.

Ana ended up in another pair of shorts and another hoodie.  
Once she's comfortable and mostly dry, she makes her way into the living room to cuddle up with her girlfriend.  
God, it's so nice to get to just... think that word, wasn't it?

Stiffening a little at Ana's contact, Vanessa purged herself of all impure thoughts as she finished the order and put the phone down. They knew she tipped well so they shouldn't be too long. She wrapped one arm around  
Ana and teased; "All clean"?

"Squeaky." Ana grinned.  
"You look a little flushed, angelitititia, something the matter?" She smirks, she's pretty sure she knows what Nessa was thinking.

"Who me? Must be the lighting" Nessa turned her face from Ana, and trying harder to calm down, damnit why was Ana so cute?. 'Yes, she was your girlfriend which means you could kiss the crap out of her' she thought before her conscience butted in with a reminder that "True, but you are 18 and she is not'

"Nessa?" Ana frowned, and gently nudged her shoulder.  
"Is something that matter?"

"Yep"! Nessa smiled, turning back to her.  
"You're just too cute for your own good" she leaned in, going back to teasing and flirting, that was good. That didn't make her a creep.

Ana snorted, and booped their noises together, so she could give Ness a bunny kiss.  
"You're the cute one. You'll tell me if something's bothering you, right, Adelita?" She leaned back a bit, pouting just a little. Ana had resolved, to herself at least, to be more honest with her own feelings.

Vanessa's skin darkened, almost hiding her freckles at Ana's action before nodding.  
"Yeah, I know. Just...stupid stuff. As always" she smiled, brushing her fears off, it was stupid to worry about this when they faced death so often. Her gut still argued but she knew she would never push Ana into anything. She's just nervous, that's it. She leant in and kissed Ana, she smelled sweet and she wondered if Ana always smelt like that or if it was because of her wish that she did.

Ana kissed her back, and cupped her cheek as the kiss ended.  
"If it's worrying you, it's not stupid, Ness. You're not stupid. Lemme hear it, maybe I can make you really believe it's not a problem." She raised her eyebrows, and pecked Nessa's lips lightly.  
"I wanna help."

Vanessa smiled into Ana's kiss, leaning into her for a moment before speaking.  
"Am I going too fast? I--I never planned on us when I invited you to live with me and I..." she looked down, picking at her nails.  
"I'm just worried I'm going to do or say something and make you feel trapped or worse, you know"? She confessed. Ana was being honest with her, she had to be honest with her too, and if she was honest. Needed someone to reassure her that she wasn't wrong for this, even if that reassurance was from a biased party.

"No, of course not. You're not pressuring me, I'm the one who used that candy necklace to kiss you. If anything, I should be worried I'm pressuring you- I'm not, am I?" Ana paused, frowning.  
"I wanna be here, with you, and this is... everything I want and needed, when I moved in. I've liked you for a while, mi alma. Mi Vida." Ana stroked Vanessa's cheek with her thumb.  
"I don't know if I'd be doing... anything close to well, or good, or even just okay, without your help, and saying it like that makes it feel like... like I'm relying on you for everything, and not giving you anything back. But... it's a process, and... I dug myself in a hole. You can't expect yourself to improve immediately, once you stop digging. You still have to climb out first."

Vanessa held Ana's hand to her face for longer.  
"I liked you for a while too" she admitted, her voice sounded hoarse and quiet as she stared at Ana. Strong, brave Ana, always wearing her mask. This was meant to be a place she could take all that off and be herself.  
"I didn't mean it like that" she added. "You're doing amazing all by yourself, taking care of everyone and Percy too, I just..." she sighed, leaning her forehead against Ana's.  
"I'm over thinking this, I want us to work" she wanted this, she wanted this so badly she was too busy focusing on keeping them together than actually enjoying the moment. She would have to do better, for the pair of them.

Ana closed her eyes, leaning into the touch.  
"I just want everyone to be okay..." She grabbed Nessa's hand, to thread their fingers together.  
"We'll make it work. We just... have to remember to talk to each other. We'll be right here, right?"

"That's why we're here, right"? Vanessa smiled, pressing her lips to Ana's nose and just...staying there for a moment, breathing in her presence. Ana had become a safe space for her in all of the fear and pain of becoming a Magical Girl and that had become even more so after making their feelings known to each other.

Ana relaxed, and hummed.  
"Right." She stayed there, feeling at peace. Nessa was the one person she could be really, really honest with. Percy has made himself another, but... Ness came first. Vanessa made her feel safe.  
"So... what do you wanna watch, mi alma?"

Vanessa pulled away, mockingly tapping her chin in deep thought.  
"We're still working our way through Sailor Moon, right? Why not continue with that"? She asked, leaning back onto the sofa.

Ana giggled.  
"Right! So... who's your favorite? Mine is Mercury or Venus." She hopped up to get the TV set up and ready, it's probably not changed much from last time, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared.

"Mars is pretty cool" she noted, getting up to answer the doorman for the food.

Mariana hummed. She had everything set up, grabbed drinks from the fridge, and was ready to help Nessa bring the food out to be eaten at the coffee table if she needed it. And probably even if she didn't.

Paying the delivery man and giving a friendly nod to the doorman, Nessa headed back up to the apartment in much better spirits, reinterring her home she joked;  
"So what're you having for dinner, Sweetie"?

"Hmmmm... you." Ana leaned up to kiss Nessa's cheek.  
"And at least my egg rolls."

Vanessa emptied the containers onto the table for them to pick out off before glancing at the TV  
"So who're they gonna fight this episode"? She began to dish herself up the Singapore noodles.

"Mmm... not sure. Some of these guys kinda blend together." She hummed.

"What about those aliens...Ali and En, do they ever actually fight them or just their cards"? she prompted between mouthfuls of noodles and prawns

"I think they fight, eventually? I remember it kinda." Ana grinned.  
"I don't think that's this episode. This might be the one with a pied piper theme."

"ooooh, a classic" Vanessa said in mock interest, she was interested. Of course, but the cheesey allure of the 90's set itself to satire well. She reached over for some water and scooted closer to Ana, this ritual of evenings in with Ana was bliss over the two years of solitude she faced at home.

Ana giggled, even if saying the words had reminded her of a witch they'd long since defeated.  
Part of her wondered if the magi who became that witch had been at least in part inspired by sailor moon. It had been around for a while...  
She sighed, and leaned into Nessa.  
"Do you think... the people who wrote this show knew about magi?"

Vanessa shrugged.  
"I guess if we've been around long enough, we'd be like, a myth or something" she commented, picking at her food.  
"Like, people who've seen us fight witches would pass the stories on and stuff like that".

"Witches have to be so old, too... do you think some hurricanes are like Walpurgis?"

"They must be" Vanessa agreed, kinda tuning out the anime now.  
"I mean, not all of them, but some have to be, right? Although, just how long has Walpurgis Nacht been around"? she pondered.

"Like... that teacher witch has to have been old, he was way more difficult than any of the others. While like... that one clown was much easier." Ana hummed.  
"I wonder what decides how powerful a witch is..."

"Who knows" Vanessa hummed, rubbing her thumb gently over Ana's knuckles as she tucked into the sweet and sour pork. Naru Osaka was kidnapped by the Monster of the Week, again.

Ana hummed, setting the problems of the real world aside to focus on Usagi's. She picked up her own chicken, and gently bumping shoulders with her girlfriend.


End file.
